


"I want you."

by Ship_On_The_Sea



Series: haha dnf works go brrrrr [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, I got too many feels, I wanted to experiment with writing styles, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Short, and also I'm yearning for someone, like VERY self-indulgent, this was based on stuff I've said/have been said to me and bc I also binged Heat Waves, written like a narrative poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_On_The_Sea/pseuds/Ship_On_The_Sea
Summary: When your partner lives over 2,000 miles away from you and you just want to hold them...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: haha dnf works go brrrrr [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799110
Comments: 22
Kudos: 294





	"I want you."

**Author's Note:**

> the tags kinda explain everything- I binged Heat Waves bc I finally caved in and holy fuck but anyways it made me have feels and intensified my 24/7 yearning for a special someone so I just opened a google doc and.. typed.
> 
> Also I'm really sorry for not having posted anything in a little over a month, so please take this as an apology lmao, I hope you enjoy this super short ficlet/narrative poem.

A deep sigh, full of longing and fatigue. “I want you. I want you so much.”

Silence, before a sudden, deep inhale. “Oh my god, you can’t just say that.”

“But it’s true.” The quiet creak of a chair as a body repositions itself. “I want you here.”

The reply is gentle, a whisper: “I want you too..” 

“I want to hold you in my arms.” There’s a slight tremble in the calm voice. “I’d never let you go.”

Breathing deepens, a shaky intake of air. “I want to kiss you.”

Silence. It’s long enough to make one worried, before there is a reply. “I want to kiss you too..” It’s soft, it’s nervous, flustered; Voice just as shaky. “I love you, so much.”

The latter comment goes ignored, tone low. “I want you to kiss me senseless.” Breathing heavying, quiet noises revealing movement. “Until I forget how to breathe. Until it feels like it’s just you and me.”

A trembling sigh. “I want to kiss you like that.”

A deep, tired inhale. The mood shifts slightly. “I hate not being about to touch you.”

“I hate not being with you.” Breathing becoming choked. “It’s torture, it’s tearing me apart.”

“I wish this quarantine was over, this is hell.”

Voice stabling, becoming determined. “As soon as this shit is all over, I’m flying you out. For as long as you can, until they kick you out.”

A happier sigh. “I can’t wait until that happens.”

A replying sigh, more quiet movement. “It’s getting late for you, isn’t it?”

A short silent pause. “Maybe.”

“You should go to bed.” Voice genuine, warm.

The reply is filled with longing, slight sadness. “But I want to talk to you more.” 

“I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.” Faint sound of movement, a voice full of love. “We can fall asleep together on call, if you want.”

An immediate reply. “Yes, I’d like that.”

More sounds of movement, louder than before. “Let me get my charger.”

Voice relieved, gentle and tired. “Okay.”

A huff, and it grows quiet. “I got it.” Voice soft, sleepy.

A noise sleepily acknowledging the feat. “I’m proud of you” 

A soft, happy laugh. “Shut up.”

Fatigued giggles. “No.”

Voice full of affection, brimming with warmth. “I love you.”

An affectionate hum. “I love you too.”

“Goodnight, George.”  
  
“Goodnight, Clay.”

Two sighs of contentment, mixed with love and longing.

**Author's Note:**

> love you guys, hope you enjoyed


End file.
